Acknowledgement
by MinttBerrryCrunchhh
Summary: Harley asked in a whisper, "Did he?" The Joker nodded. Oneshot Follow-up to Stare. Harley/Joker


Her heels clicked as she walked down the hallway of Floor D of Arkham Asylum.

She had forgotten her patient files and would need them for the night. She had decided to bring her work home with her so she wouldn't fall asleep in her office again.

She thought she had heard footsteps, but she brushed the sound off as an orderly passing by.

_Swoosh._

The swooshing, scratchy sound of Arkham's orange inmate jumpsuits.

Harley paused. She decided that whoever it was would attack her, walking or not. She shrugged and continued her trot to her office.

Suddenly, Harley was thrown against the concrete wall to her left. She was trapped against it by a tall, lean, masculine body. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She saw a chest covered in a rough orange material. She glanced up and looked into the scarred handsome face of the Joker.

He grinned at her, but it faded quickly. He saw that she wasn't frightened in the least. His grin turned into a steely glare and he slammed her against the wall again, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Please stop doing that. I bruise easily," She said in a quiet, calm voice. She seemed unfazed, acting as if mad men pressed her against walls every other day.

He slammed her against the concrete barrier harder this time and uttered, "Too bad." His grin reappeared as she sighed.

"How long is this going to take? Because I do quite enjoy spending time with you, but I have so much work to do," She spoke in that same calm, dreamy voice.

He was baffled again.

_Like he was with every encounter of this strange young woman._

But he didn't let it show.

He sized up the petite young woman.

Her blonde hair had begun to fall out of her ponytail, a strand lying in the middle of her face. Blue irises looked up at him, impossibly wide.

"You have huge eyes…" He whispered, almost to himself.

"Thank you," she chirruped, smiling at him.

"It wasn't a compliment," he sneered. _This broad thought he was complimenting her? Hah, he'd be nicer to a dog! He was pressing her into a wall after all…why the hell would he be complimenting her…psychotic woman. __**She**__ should be locked up…_

"All the same," she spoke, although he barely heard her. She looked at him puzzled-like and asked, "What are you thinking of?"

He came out of his thoughts and acknowledged his prisoner, "Wh..What?"

"Your thoughts," She said with a nod.

"My thoughts on what?"

"Our current situation," she said, pointing with her eyes towards her arms that were pinned against the wall.

"My thoughts…" He started. He licked his lips quickly before continuing, "Are that I'm going to kill you now."

She merely looked at him with a ghost of a smile and simply said, "Okay."

Her voice sounded almost cheerful. _This has definitely never happened before…_

He raised an eyebrow and said, "'Okay?' That's it? You…don't care that you're going to die?"

She shrugged. "Everyone dies."

He shifted his feet. "Huh…" Biting the inside of his cheek, he asked, "You wanna know how I got these scars?"

"Uh-huh…" She replied, staring into his eyes and giving him her full attention.

He stared back and began. "My father was a drinker…and a _fiend_."

Interrupting she whispered, "Mine too…"

He nodded at her and continued, "One night he went off crazier than usual. I had been at the table, eating dinner, when he started at dear old mum."

"Did he hurt her?" She asked, calm and collected.

The Joker nodded again before saying, "Mommy got the kitchen knife to defend herself, but he didn't like that. Not. One. Bit."

Harley nodded and his whisper of a voice grew louder by a small fraction.

"So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it."

Harley's eyes grew wider and the Joker leaned in closer, "Then he turns to me…and he asks, "_Why so serious?"_ He sticks the blade in my mouth and tells me that he's gonna put a smile on my face."

Harley asked in a whisper, "Did he?"

The Joker merely nodded, licking the corners of his mouth to show her.

Harley stared at him for a few moments more, and then asked, "Aren't you going to kill me now?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Thanks for reminding me."

She was about to reply, "Your welcome", but she didn't get the chance.

The Joker kissed her with a fervor only a jailed man could. She responded, of course. Who would she be to turn him down? Especially after his delightful story…

He ended the kiss that he had started.

It had only lasted a few seconds. Much too short for Harley.

He looked at her, as if he was studying her face, for the longest seconds of Harley's life before releasing her and slinking back into the shadows.

She heard his footsteps as he traveled down the corridor before turning, where the sound was lost.

She sighed and slid down the wall.

That man was invigorating.

She liked that.

After a few more minutes of heavy thinking, she stood and walked the rest of the distance to her office and retrieved the paper work that was the cause of her entire ordeal.

She whispered a meaningful thank you to her paper work and forgetful brain.

She hoped to forget it again.

**A/N: This is a follow-up oneshot to "Stare".**

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
